


and this is how it starts

by jantojodes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Smut, TARDIS - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantojodes/pseuds/jantojodes
Summary: card games and movie night with the fam turns into something more after the boys go to bed.title from sex by the 1975
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 26





	1. sofa sex

"UNO!" Ryan screamed, slamming his card down on to the pile in the middle of the coffee table.

"Ah!" Graham cupped his ears. "You'll burst m' bloody eardrum!"

Ryan chuckled. "Sorry. Just excited to beat you,"

Yaz laughed, her own deck in her hands. Watching the boys squabble was a good form of entertainment on the TARDIS, along with card games and movie nights. The Doctor sat beside her on the violet sofa, perched so her cards couldn't be seen, Graham sat in an armchair beside Ryan cross-legged on the floor opposing the two women. Usually they'd engage in a fun activity after a long day to wind down, but today had been quiet - each of them stationed in their rooms, reading, gaming, fixing or watching - and so they'd decided to come out a few hours before bed. 

After Yaz had her go, placing a yellow four, the Doctor placed a plus four. "Aha! Gotcha, Graham," she grinned.

Graham groaned. "Oh- for Pete's sake!" He picked up four cards. "What colour are y' choosing?"

The Doctor thought deeply for a second. "...Red,"

Ryan almost squealed, and placed a red two. He then jumped up and punched the air, singing, "I won! I won!"

"Oh, stuff it," Graham packed away. "Just because y' finally beat the Doc 'n I,"

He grinned. "I will never let you live this down, you two,"

The three smiled along with him. Graham put the game away in one of the bookshelves. "Right, I oughta hit the haystack,"

"Alright, g'night Graham!" the Doctor watched him leave, then turned to the other two. "Anyone up for a movie?"

Both companions nodded, and the Timelord let Ryan pick the movie for once (it was usually Yaz, since the Doctor favoured her movie choices, and last time Ryan picked it was three hours of alien zombies). He decided on a cheesy romantic comedy, trying to make it interesting for all three of them. Ryan turned off the light, moved the armchair next to the sofa and made himself comfortable. 

"D'you want to lay down, Yaz?" The Doctor asked as the movie began. "Can always move,"

"You don't have to move." Yaz decided to lay her head on the Doctor's lap, using it as a pillow. Her heart raced - she had never initiated such intimacy before, and was now worried it would embarrass her.

The blonde blushed. "Or there's that," she chuckled, running her fingers through her hair. The police officer relaxed to her touch. She didn't stop this until Ryan announced he was going to bed halfway through the movie.

"Night, Ryan!" They both replied and continued watching the movie.

Not two minutes after Ryan left, Yaz dared to move her fingers to rest on the Doctor's thigh. The Doctor felt her fingers edge down Yaz's side in response, resting on her hip for a moment, before travelling under her shirt to the front of her jogging bottoms. The police officer felt tingles at her touch. She turned to face the Doctor, whom looked down at her for a moment and admired her soft skin illuminated by the changing TV screen, before leaning down and connecting their lips. Her lips explored foreign skin whilst Yaz cupped the Doctor's cheeks, and her hands slipped under her trousers, her finger tracing over thin fabric. It felt like a blur, everything moving fast in the heat of the moment, but all the two women knew was that they wanted each other.

Yaz moaned into the Doctor's lips and parted her legs, kicking off her joggers. The Doctor parted from the kiss to move from under Yaz and step over to the other edge of the sofa to kneel in front of Yaz's open legs. She delicately, slowly removed her underwear and let her hands skim her warm inner thighs. The brunette arched her back.

"Are you sure y' wanna do this?" the Doctor looked up.

"Yeah," she panted, "of course,"

"Okay." the Doctor smirked and edged her hands closer to the human's core. She stopped for a moment before immediately touching her sensitive skin, her fingers moving like the skin was a control panel, working to find the sweet spots that gave the most melodic sounds back. She quickly inserted a finger, reaching inside of Yaz's body, and began to pump it in and out, slowly at first. Once she received the moan she wanted, she craned her neck forward, burying her face between the police officer's legs, using her tongue to work on her clit.

Yaz moaned again, overwhelmed with the pleasure she was experiencing. _God, she's good,_ Yaz thought. Her mind drifted for a moment, wondering how many she's been able to build her experience with, but quickly brought herself back to the present. She couldn't let anything ruin this feeling. Nobody had ever made her feel that good, nobody _knew_ her body like the Doctor seemed to. 

The blonde inserted another finger, pumping faster now, and used more of her mouth to suck on her clit. Yaz arched her back, and the Doctor listened to her moans and the mumble of the movie still playing. They both knew she was getting close. She crooked her fingers inside of her body, reaching her G-spot, just as the brunette tipped over the edge. A wave of ecstasy passed through her body and she thought she felt the room shaking as she clutched onto the sofa, panting. The Doctor's fingers continued to pump in and out, riding out her orgasm, Yaz's muscles clenching around her.

"Wow," Yaz panted once she'd calmed down, "that was..."

"Good? I hope?" the Doctor smiled, a glint of arousal on her chin.

"Better than good," she sat up. "In fact, I'd rate it five stars,"

"Ooh!" the Doctor raised her eyebrows. "I'll take that," she tucked her hair behind one ear. Her earring caught the light from the television screen. "You off to bed?"

"Probably." Yaz turned off the TV. "But that doesn't mean this is over. You coming?" 

"If you're good enough, then I will be in the next twenty minutes," she grinned.

"Oh-" Yaz gasped. It turned into a laugh. "I hope I'm good enough." They started to walk to her room, Yaz clutching her clothes to her bare chest. "And I hope the boys aren't up."

"Oh, that would be a laugh."

There was a moment of silence before Yaz spoke. "I've been waiting for that to happen for a while,"

"What, the boys seeing you naked?" 

"No!" Yaz burst out laughing. "Waiting for what just happened,"

"Oh. That makes more sense," the Doctor chuckled. "Me too." She opened her bedroom door. "Now, back to the business." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two coming soon! i'm still new to writing smut, so i hope this is okay. thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> also, i realise that the doc probably wouldn't be this confident going into smthn like this with a companion, with all her past trauma from losing loved companions, but i just felt like trying it out, especially as i didn't want to include angst in this.
> 
> i'll definitely write fics in the future where the doc is more reluctant, or the tension is built up more.
> 
> xx


	2. the doc's turn

The two women clambered onto Yaz's bed, their limbs tangled and lips furiously connected. The Doctor's urge to be touched was even greater now - a knot had formed and tightened in her lower stomach, still growing. Yaz straddled her, helping to take her top off and unclasp her bra, then began to fondle her breasts, running her thumb over her hardened nipples, gratefully receiving a low moan in the process. She kissed the Doctor's neck, finding the most sensitive spots, before moving down to her chest, flicking her tongue against her nipple. The Doctor didn't shy away from verbalising her pleasure, wasting no time to let Yaz know if she was in the right spot.

Yaz stopped for a moment and pushed the woman down so she laid on her back. She climbed off so she was no longer straddling, and knelt in front of her body, starting to leave kisses over the her stomach, slowly travelling further down until she reached her belt buckle. She let the blonde take off her trousers and underwear with great haste. For a second, Yaz admired the Doctor's naked body. She was sure that this was the first time in her body, meaning she was looking down upon fresh skin, never seen before, untouched. This had to be memorable for the Timelord, so she had to make it good. 

Her tongue traced over her clit and in between her folds. "Yaz," the Doctor moaned, responding to every little movement the woman made. The police officer used her spare hands to fondle the woman's breast, trying to touch every sensitive spot on her pale body, as her tongue stroked her core. The Doctor felt herself reaching a climax quickly, unable to delay it for much longer under the pleasure she was experiencing.

"I'm about to-" the Doctor cut herself off with a whine. Her body shuddered and felt a wave of pleasure. Yaz carried her through her orgasm until her body relaxed.

"That was quick." Yaz teased and laid herself next to the Timelord.

She laughed. "I wasn't prepared for how good y'were gonna be," she nudged her shoulder, "and, y'know it's me first time as a woman,"

"Fair enough," she chuckled.

The two were left in a comfortable silence, catching their breath, until the Doctor yawned.

"Y' tired?" Yaz asked. "Didn't think you got tired,"

"Only on rare occasions," the Doctor turned and smiled at her. "G'night Yaz." She turned out the bedside light.

"G'night, Doc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is so rushed and bad :( i was desperate to finish it so it isn't so good. xx


End file.
